You Don't Know Her
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: One-Shot Finnchel future fic. It has been five years since she left him without warning. What will happen when she shows up at the club he is preforming at? Rated T


Disclaimer: I own nothing I swear.

A/N: This is just a short one shot Finnchel fic. I hope you like it.

Finn sat there backstage guitar in hand strumming a melody that he had in his head all day. He had finally found the words to go with the melody. While it had been several years since he had seen her there still wasn't a day that went by that she did not cross his mind no matter how hard he tried to push her away.

_**Hey old friend, thanks for callin'  
It's good to know somebody cares  
Now she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'  
Might be just too much to bear  
To hear somebody say I'll stop hurting  
To hear somebody say she ain't worth it,  
**_

He walked over to the curtain and pulled it back a bit and scanned the crowd like he did every night. Hoping that maybe…just maybe she would be there. Who was he kidding she was gone and that was it.

"Dude…why do you even bother?" Puck says from behind.

Finn closes the curtain and turns to look at Puck. "I don't know."

"It's been five years since she left. Why can't you just move on?" Puck asks handing Finn a beer.

_**She's my best friend….. **_

The melody still playing in his head as he thought about Puck's question.

"I have." Finn simply states taking the beer from Puck.

"And…that is why every night no matter what city we are in you scan the crowd hoping that she might show up. Come on man she moved on and now you need to move on. You can't hold on to her anymore." Puck says as he opens the curtain again and places his arm on Finn's shoulder. "Do you not see what we have been given? If you want I can surely help you find someone to move on with." Finn laughs at this statement while he appreciated Puck trying to help he knew it wasn't going to work.

_**And there's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can….**_

"Thanks…but no. If I am going to move on then I need to do this on my own." Finn tells him.

Santana walks up behind Finn. "You know I can help you get over man hands of you want." Santana purrs in my ear.

Finn pushes Santana away "Get over yourself…like I have said a million times before you and I will never happen."

"Oh…come on it's just a hook up nothing more. It's not like we haven't hooked up before." Finn had to give her credit she was good and knew how to used her body to her advantage. Even if he did hook up with Santana it wouldn't feel right.

_**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose….**_

"And that…was a mistake that should've never happened." He tries so hard to get that damned melody out of his head. Why didn't they understand that there was no one out there for him but her?

"Well…if you ever change your mind." she says as she walks away.

"Dude what the hell?" Puck just gives him a look.

"I don't want to hear it." Finn says as he opens the curtain one last time. He scans the crowd hoping that maybe she would be there. Just as he is about to close the curtain something or someone catches his eye. He can feel his heart start to race. There she was a few tables back sitting there with Quinn. Her hair was lighter and longer and her features more mature. But…for the most part she was still Rachel. He quickly closed the curtain knowing what he had to do.

"She's here." Finn simply states.

"Who? Rachel?" Puck asks as Finn opens the curtain and Puck sticks his head out and sees her.

"What are you going to do?" Puck asks.

"Not really sure but follow my lead." Finn says as he walks out onto the stage. Finn closes his eyes taking in the roar of the crowd. "Ok…tonight we are going to do something different." Finn scans the crowd and locks his eyes on Rachel. "See there is this girl that I had and I kind of did some stupid things and let her get away and I would like to do something for her. So…this is for you Rachel." Finn sees Rachel bow her head as he turns to Puck and nods. As he plays the first chords of the melody that has been haunting him all day. As the song ends he scans the crowd and he can feel his heart sink when he sees that she is no longer at the table she was sitting at. "That is all we have tonight. We are going to let the other bands here have some extra time. Thank you for coming out." Finn tells the crowd as they all cheer and clap. He takes one last look and there she is in front of the stage. He hands his guitar to Puck and makes his way to her.

There she was standing there with her hands on her hips giving me this look that I knew all too well. "So…did you mean it?"

Finn let's out the breath that he did not know that he was holding as he takes a step forward. "Rachel I never meant to hurt you I am so sorry."

Rachel closes the space between them. "I didn't ask for and apology I asked if you meant what you just sang."

He gives her a small smile. "Every word."

"That is all I need to know." She tells him as her lips land on his. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Letting everything that he had been holding onto the past five years in that one kiss.

"Let's go." Rachel says her voice is full of lust.

"Where?" he asks not sure of what she is meaning.

"Home." She says simply

"And…where is that?" He asks not sure of what is going through her mind.

"Any where with you." It was a simple statement and it was all that he needed to hear. He takes her hand as they leave the club. Not sure of what was going to happen but all he knew was that as long as she was by his side nothing was impossible.

Ok….I know this was very short but it was all that I had. I hope that you all liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
